The Black Stone
by SelinasKyle
Summary: A journey that Thorin and his most trusted and loyal dwarves have embarked on, before the quest to take back their mountain from the dragon, Smaug. However, to retrieve one of their greatest treasures that has long since been lost, they require the assistance of a rarer creature of Middle-Earth. A sub species from the River-Maid. ((This story takes place before book/movies))
1. Inside Fangorn

Deep within the tangled roots of Fangorn Forest, down a stream of water that led to a large pool of water. It was engulfed in darkness, and full of life with its own natural sounds. The thick forest had little to no daylight. It made its own night; a near constant dimness in the evening, and there were few who would brave this tangled path of nature.

Yet, wizards were among the few. A grey pointed hat hid the face of a bearded man, trekking over a series of massive trunks, rocks and other casualties of the wilderness, using his staff to lodge himself over places much too high to step up onto. Carefully, and with a surprising swiftness, he worked up the path of the running stream, to the edge of the large pond. To the North west of it, water poured over a sharp edge into the pool. Large tree's surrounding and many rounded boulders were lodged into place by roots.

The waters were dark, as the grey wizard peered into the large bowl. Unable to fully see, he whispered a few incoherent words to the top of his staff, illuminating the small crystal entangled in its winded wood. Holding the staff out, to reflect a soft light off the rippling water, the wizard finally spoke up.

"Tiatha." He called, clearing his throat afterward.

The response wasn't immediate, but it had arrived. With the disturbance of water, and the flash of sudden pale flesh, an inhumane alien creature was suspended in the water before the wizard.

"Gandalf." Her voice was not a soft tinkling, nor did it resemble bells, as many tales of beautiful creatures such as elves. But it wasn't ugly either. It was a mature, perhaps husky around the edges and a tad strange. But it held a beauty in its own. Her upper half was human, although instead of legs, she had a shimmering blue fish tail, with a series of dark fins protruding and extending, giving her a grotesque edge.

The creature's hair was oddly dim, for how wispy and pale it was. Not white, but a very soft blue, to match the same glittering blue that tinged the edges of her skin. She was female, though her chest seemed covered, by the same filmy scales that coated her shoulders. Almost like a rubbery sense of clothing.

"Have you come to swim with me?" she asked, her voice enticing, as she set her upper half upon a rock on the edge of her pool, her arms crossed after she had pushed a long strand of her wet hair behind a pointed ear.

Gandalf, though amused, replied, "I'm afraid not." With a smile as he respectfully declined her request. The woman frowned, pushing out her lower lip and tilting her head down, while sparing a glance up at the old wizard from behind her lashes.

"You never want to play." She pouted, and then slickly pushed the rest of her body up from the water with little noise to propel herself a little closer to the wizard. He moved his staff down to illuminate her, and put some distance between them. Shielding her eyes and supressing a hiss, she put her delicate long fingers on the staff, to shift it to the side so she could better view the old wizard. "Just this once?" she chided past her sharp teeth.

"Oh Tiatha. You know as charming as you are that your powers do not have effects on a wizard?" he chuckled.

He shoulders dropped. She had indeed forgotten that. There weren't many wizards around for her to have reason to remember, and it had been so long since Gandalf had been here. His wizard powers enchanted her. She had always been fascinated by him.

"Yes." she reluctantly admitted. "But you have not visited in quite some time, Wizard, and you arrive now… What is this strange scent that lingers on you?" She hissed at him. Gandalf regarded this with a tilt of his head, and spread of his hand, as if to say he'd had previous engagements. So she continued, "And what brings you along now?" Tiatha asked suspiciously.

"Change of heart for scenery." He smiled. Tiatha narrowed her eyes at him.

"No one takes a stroll in Fangorn… Not even a Wizard." She said lowly. "You have come for something. Something _I_ can assist you with_. _You should know your wizard lies do not work on me, perhaps they would work on someone else…"she rested her chin on her own interlaced fingers, as slit eyes stared up at him.

"Oh dear," he chortled through his tangled beard, "You were only just expressing your wishes for more visits, and now you are requesting for me to leave." He set his staff down sharply by his foot, and she flinched at the sparks it gave off, quickly slipping back into the water.

Careful eyes were trained on Gandalf, though her lips were tight and she spoke no words. So he went on.

"Very well!" he said cheerfully, despite the creaking gloom of the tree's and danger around him. "I will give you _exactly_ what you have requested!" he promised her, turning abruptly and leaving, with a spring in his step.

"What I have…" she repeated his words numbly, her eyes widening as she tried to comprehend the meaning of what he had said. She hissed dryly, "Requested? What have I requested,_ Wizard?_" But he was already quite a distance away, with seemingly no intentions of turning back. "Your words are slick with wizard tricks! What are you planning?" she spat with a screech. But her words fell on deaf ears, for he was humming a happy tune, oddly out of place.

She could have yelled whatever profanities would reach her tongue, and it wouldn't have changed that the wizard left her in her pool, fuming and boiling her water with annoyance, waiting for him to return with his open ended promise. However, when a few days passed, she had no choice but to believe that he had fallen short, and once again forgotten her. To some extent, this annoyed Tiatha even more

But with the days she was alone, the water creature found peace again. Calmed her mind and let the wrath go, though she didn't forget, and the words he had left her with twisted over in her thoughts. She was drifting along the far bank, and she smelled him before she heard or saw him.

It was that scent that was lingering on Gandalf before. He had decided to come back.

"Wizard? You have returned?" Tiatha called, and although he voice was warning, it was still very obviously curious. Today, was a rare site, with light breaching the strong canopy of Fangorn, and showering down in small thin rays onto the thick mossy floor. She was shocked, when she had quickly swam to the other bank, and a human figure, much smaller than Gandalf, whom she'd been expecting, rounded the massive trunk of a tree.

"You're no Wizard!" Tiatha frowned, instantly pushing herself backwards from the banks as she took in a better view of the intruder. Yes. He was much shorter than any man, with long dark hair that swept widely to his shoulders. His beard was mild, short, and looked rather bristly, and although he portrayed himself with a cheeky grin and a spark in his eye, Tiatha didn't fail to notice that he _was_ well armed.

"No! I'm not, well assessed!" He said, looking pleased with himself. Tiatha narrowed her eyes and tilted her head while he openly stared at her. It was easily forgiven… Tiatha was a rarer breed, from what Gandalf had explained. And he did looked shocked enough, despite his eager cheerfulness.

The waters were cooler… and she was calmer now. With a few strokes, she did a small circle, fully displaying her set of fins, while keeping a close eye on the little man, before easing up to the stone edge, and crossing her arms on the banks. Cool grey gems stared up at him, as his own eyes fell easily for her ploy, and he watched her tail.

"Well then… What are you?" she asked, setting her cheek on her palm, while her other hand thrummed the rock she leaned on. "Too small for man or Wizard… Not… _pretty_ enough for an elf." He looked a little bothered at that, so she made a quick correction, "Though, you _aren't_ displeasing, are you?" That did indeed seem to please him.

"No not a man and certainly not an elf. A Dwarf!" he announced, "I'm Kili!" he made a deep bow, something she rose her head to, and he looked up to meet her gaze. "At your service…" he added, sounding perhaps a little softer than he'd intended, for he's risen, and cleared his throat. "And you?"

"Do you really not know?" she chided, pulling herself from the waters to lay on her stomach on a flatter, smoother surface of the rock. Though he tail was still dipped into the water.

"No…" he looked puzzled, and he began pacing, though never turned his back to her. "Should I have more of an idea as to whom, or what you are?"

"Oh I don't know. But I'd like for you to guess!" she grinned mischievously, and he returned it like a challenge. She liked the way the corners of his mouth pulled into a sharp, but inviting smile. And at the same time, it managed to be a little taunting.

"Well alright." He agreed, seeming to enjoy her game, "A fish?" he said with a brash laugh, and she scoffed at his choice. "An elf? A water elf?"

"Try again." She enticed in a low voice, rolling onto her back, and extending an arm to his boot when she stretched.

"Sea Witch? Puddle Witch?" she declined both answers, so he bent down, putting his elbows on his knees. "Okay you've got me. I don't know what you are, and I can't even conjure a pretty enough name for you!"

"Oh my. I might just have to take you back to my pond with me." She said with throaty laugh.

"I'm afraid I like to avoid living in ponds."

"What a shame." She clicked her tongue, before shifting back onto her stomach, and sliding back into the water, away from the young Dwarf, Kili. "I am a River-Maid, or at least, a variation of them." She explained. He looked disinterested in her species, however eagerly inclined his chin at her before he spoke again.

"And your name?" he asked.

"Tiatha."

He repeated it under his breath, shooting off a grin, and then he stood. She regarded his change of stance with a frown.

"You are leaving because you must? Or because you tire of me?" she swept herself a stroke away, and glanced over her shoulder at the Dwarf. Kili shook his head, smiling.

"I supposed because I must." She raised an eyebrow, skeptical of his choice of wording, "I was off hunting you see, and the others will be wondering where I've gone to. Well, I'm sure they'll be more concerned about the food I'm to bring back a great deal more than me." He chuckled. She only smiled distantly.

"Will you come again? I don't get many visitors." Tiatha hummed softly. She had dismissed his mention of others, but stowed away the small bit of knowledge. There were others around. Undetermined as to how many, but there were most definitely other 'Dwarves' around. Likely close by.

"Will I- Yes of course!" he agreed quickly.

"When you have more time I should be very happy to see you." She nodded, and with a pure smile, she turned her back to the dark haired male.

"I will await you, Dwarf. Kili." She hadn't turned to look at him, or waited for a response before she dived, but gave a flip of her sharp fins, to make a descent into the darker depths of her home.


	2. The World is Ahead

The next day, she had received no visit from any dwarf, or Wizard. However, there were a few that passed by. She'd gotten a good warning from their scent. Blood, and something that smelled suspiciously like rotting dead creatures. She had taken cover quickly, and only peered at those passing by cautiously from a hidden corner in the water. If they had seen Taitha, they surely would have captured and likely killed her. They were nasty, vile creatures, and it wasn't difficult to guess what they were.

Orcs, were running freely in Fangorn.

"It was a mistake! A mistake to follow them in here!" a short Orc with a crooked upturned nose sniveled.

"We ain't leavin' their trail where ever they're going! Or maybe you'd like to return to the master and explain why you're afraid of a dark forest!" the other growled. His voice was deeper than the first, though not by much.

"These stinkin' woods are cursed…" the other hissed under his breath, eyeing the surroundings warily, "I'd like to hack them tree's down." He gurgled.

Almost instantly, the tree's began churning and creaking. There innermost cores within their bark twisted and groaned. The trees were speaking to one another. Tiatha's ears perked, and she lifted her chin a tad to gaze a little easier at the orcs, and listen to the trees. They were displeased, and the Orcs were suddenly very nervous.

"We will go!" the presumed leader declared. "Leave the Dwarves until they depart from Fangorn, and pick up their trail elsewhere."

A massive dog like creature with a short snout and large nostrils loomed a meter from her pool. A ripple of water spread, as she retrieved her hand from holding back a reed, the hounds head had risen, small black eyes turning sharply to her direction. Muffling her shock, she quickly and silently sunk to the darkened depths of the water, pressing against the cool rocks in the bottom.

She could see the creature's frame, thought distorted by the water. His snout dipped into the pool, and she prayed he would not be able to catch her scent. She was practically a part of the water herself, but she knew not the extent to this animals abilities.

A noise and the beast withdrew its head. Another call and the brute had left the edge. She didn't submerge for some time. Not until she was sure they were gone, and even then she arose cautiously. So they were hunting the Dwarves? This was something fascinating indeed. If Kili were to return, she would be sure to warn the young Dwarf.

It was later in the evening, when Tiatha had received another visit. Again, she'd caught the scent before they arrived. It was that Dwarf smell. However, last time it had smelled of clean grass, and a little salty. This time, it was smoky, and strong with the scent of freshly upturned earth; a rich soil.

She thought nothing of it, figuring he was staying at a camp with other dwarves. There was fire, and work, to alter his scent. Still, she retreated to the other side of her pool. Being a vain little creature, she wanted to have him seek her. Call upon her as a plead to come and see him. It came as a shock, when not his eager, happy voice called her name, but the voice of an old man.

"Tiatha." He called. It was Gandalf; that Wizard had some nerve. He was sadly mistaken if he thought she was going to come out for him! Instead she stayed hidden in some water reeds and lily's, seething.

"I have brought you some _company_ I'm sure you'll enjoy…" he said flatly, though the tone was reasoning. But that was the only motivation she had needed. The Wizard had said the magic word, without using his sorcery whatsoever.

"Company?" she said softly, emerging from her hiding spot to get a better view. It was indeed Gandalf, and he did come with companions. Three people, half his size. Dwarves. She didn't recognize any of them, and wondered if Kili was somewhere nearby.

One was young, and had a look and air of confidence much like Kili did, however he was blonde, and had a beard that was braided on either side of his mustache and a few in his long hair. The second, was older than all the Dwarves there. His beard was long, white with age and split at the end to swoop in different directions.

The third, wore a stern face, eyes of caution and radiated strength and authority. He had dark hair, wild but not un-kept, with two braids, falling on either side of his face. Grey hair streaked from his temples, giving him an aged noble display. But he was careful, and very skeptical, for his hand lay ready on the hilt of his sword when she approached the edge.

"You bring me Dwarves?" she asked coolly, crossing her arms and resting her chin on them, while staring up at Gandalf and his party. Gandalf opened his mouth, but the noble one spoke first.

"What is this?" he asked gruffly, addressing Gandalf rather than Tiatha, though never took his harsh eyes off of her. "And elf?" his voice was spiteful, and his words bothered her.

"And elf!" she scoffed, raised her head and scowling darkly at him.

"I am no more an elf than you are, _Dwarf._" she said pointedly, turning her head to the side and closing her eyes with distaste. What a shame for his brash behaviour, for when she had first assessed the Dwarf, Tiatha had quite liked the look of him.

"I have brought," Gandalf quickly interrupted before either side could say more to cause further disgruntlement, "these very respectable Dwarves to meet you , Tiatha, " and with that delivered a disciplined look to the woman, which she looked away from, "so that they might bring you with them on their adventure." He finished. She narrowed her eyes, so he continued.

"This here is Balin," the older Dwarf with the white beard inclined his head, but didn't look overly fond. "And Fili-" he introduced the golden haired younger member.

"At your service." He said, in a very similar fashion to Kili, which fascinated Tiatha.

"And Thorin Oakenshield." He gestured to the last Dwarf. However, he made no movement to offer polite service or bow his head to her. Which bothered the River-Maid terribly, but she made no comment on it.

Instead, she laughed. It started as something of an amused snicker, but had become increasingly more amusing. The Dwarves looked confused, and Thorin almost offended. But Gandalf held a knowing look in his eye and a shadow of a smile.

"Are we amusing?" Thorin asked, perhaps a little too aggressive.

"I think I'll restrain from answering that, but also request you answer the same to me." She replied, and then continued, "I feel you only came here to tease me." And she sat her chin on her interlaced fingers.

"Tease you? I'm afraid not, m'lady. Perhaps when we explain further, you'll be more ready to accompany us." Fili provided, his voice serious, but surprisingly light. She would be unsurprised to find out if he was actually quite humorous.

"Oh now you _are_ playing mean." She smiled dryly. "I wouldn't care _why_ you wanted to take me on an adventure at all. I am very tired of this pond, sitting in the same bowl every day, visitors nearly non-existent." Her words were insistently true, though she bared a small smile for her next, quieter, words. "I would very much like to come."

Thorin suddenly wore a face of great scrutiny. She couldn't place it exactly, but it almost looked like immense confusion. But then Balin stepped forward with a reply that applied to the conflict.

"Ah yes, but do we not have a wizard among us?" he provided logically. Tiatha was quiet when this was brought to view, her eyes quickly shifting to Gandalf. She doubted she was able to supress the hope that shimmered in them. He didn't replied. Only smiled at her, which answered her question well enough. But she needed to hear him say it.

"You would take me away from here?" she asked, fighting back the quivering in her voice.

"I will give you the means to leave." He agreed "You are a sub-species off of River-Maids and River-Woman only because of your mother, Erve, and your Grandmother, Iyera. River-Maids are a rare creature, even in Middle-Earth. They are born in the water, and once born, they leave. However, your Grandmother did not leave, nor did she allow your mother to leave, nurturing a fear of what lay outside the water. Your mother had no desire to leave, so when you were created, you were born without the means to leave, my dear. But I can give that back to you, if you so desire." Gandalf explained.

It made sense now… so much more sense. Tiatha hadn't seen her mother in a very long time. She was unsure if she was even alive anymore, though she'd not bonds or attachments to the woman. Tiatha had always wished to leave. She pressed her lips together, trying to master her emotions before addressing Gandalf.

"Do so then. Take me from these waters that cage me." She half demanded, and then addressed the Dwarves, "Take me with you."

The Dwarves looked shocked, but nodded. Perhaps they had expected from her a reluctance to leave her little home, though Tiatha didn't much consider it that.

"Very well." Gandalf said cheerfully, straightening up, and taking his staff in one hand, since he'd had it clutched with both earlier.

"Now? Are we doing it now? How?" Tiatha's questions came fast, and forcefully.

"Soon." Gandalf stated briefly, and Tiatha's shoulders dropped. "And I'm sure the rest of the Dwarves would like to meet their new company member, so expect more." the Wizard said, and when he looked at Tiatha, there was a shine in his eye that made her feel like he knew something. He was a crafty old man.

"Then you _will_ return…?" she said, her tone becoming questioning, as she glanced at Thorin out of the corner of her grey eyes. Thorin had been looking to Gandalf, when she'd looked over the edge of his jawline, then he glanced to her. She looked away.

There was a moment of silence, in which Gandalf seemed entirely blissful and reassuring.

"Yes. We will be returning for you tonight. The world is ahead of you, Tiatha."

*~*~*~*~*  
And return they had. It was night, the forest was dark, like before, but with an almost blue dimness. All the Dwarves were there, and confusion was shed when she'd expressed much joy at seeing the dark haired Dwarf she'd met previously, Kili. The blonde one, Fili, was at his side, and she could now see the resemblance of brothers. The names were a dead giveaway too, she guessed.

Tiatha had been retrieved from the water, and placed on the smooth stones a meter or so from the edge of the water. The Dwarves were standing closely to one another, and on the opposite side of her, stood Gandalf with his staff, and his pointy grey had casting a shadow over his face.

They were humming, the Dwarves, with Thorin standing at the front, Fili and Kili on one side, Balin and the Dwarf Bofur, on the other. A deep rhythmic melody that they seemed to repeating, but she'd found herself so consumed by the beauty of it, she couldn't place the beginning anymore. It was almost mesmerising, and they didn't stop, even when she addressed Gandalf softly.

"What will this do to me?"

"You will walk." He replied.

"Will it hurt?" she asked. And for a moment he was silent.

"I'm not sure." He admitted. "There are few creatures such as yourself, Tiatha." He added. She accepted this. For a while, no one spoke. The Dwarves continued their song which breached the silence of Fangorn's forest. It was usually filled with life of the night creatures. But now, it was deathly quiet.

After some time, light was shed into the water through the thinner parts of the canopy. Moonlight reflected off the surface, and Gandalf acknowledged it with a short stare, before leaned down on his knee beside Tiatha. He nodded to her, and she to him, before he closed his eyes, and began whispering.

Even so close to him, she could barely hear his words, and just when she began trying to understand them, she could no longer focus on it. Pain exploded in her fish tail, so great her arms had given out and her shoulders hit the rock beneath her. Initially, the shock was so immense she wasn't able to utter a sound, but then the screams came.

A high shrieking that tore her throat, her back arching as the magic felt like it was splitting her tail from the base, and ripping it down the line. Although he fins were being pushed and forced back into her body. The pain was incredible, though it was likely the process had felt much longer than it was. When the searing pain finally subsided, so did her desperate cries. But there was still a heavy burning that left her panting heavily and fairly nauseous.

She couldn't tell when the Dwarves had stopped their song, or if she just couldn't hear it. Until someone spoke and finally split her deafened hearing, did she realize they had all been silent. Her head felt heavy and light at the same time, and she feared she might pass out. Only when she inhaled more air, did the feeling ease away.

"Tiatha?" Gandalf asked again. For she'd only heard him the first time, and not understood it.

"Gandalf." She breathed letting her cheek drop on the stone. The Wizard allowed a relieved sigh, and dropped his head, massaging his forehead with one hand. He looked exhausted himself, with a red face, and sweat on his brow.

"Can she walk?" a softer, voice, almost that of a child's, inquired with concern from the Dwarves. She couldn't lift her head to see who it belonged too. Likely the youngest of the crew.

"Kili." A deep voice commanded, before a shadow passed over her view of Fangorns tree branches. The voice belonged the Thorin, and she was much too weak to refuse, when he'd unclipped his own cloak, and bent down to hurriedly wrap her in it.

He was fast, but surprisingly gentle. Taking great care to keep his hands away from her body, and remain exceedingly compassionate when tucking it around her tail. Kili was there before Thorin was done, and when he stood, Kili was quick to scoop her up, from behind her back and beneath her legs, grinning down at her warmly.

Her legs… She was staring at two soft peachy knee's, peeking out from the folds of Thorin's soft warm cloak.

"Legs. My legs…" she'd said fondly, in a soft weak tone.

"Aye." Kili said, still grinning. "They are indeed nice legs m'lady." He agreed with a nod.

Fili gave a groan and a drawled, "Kili…" to make the young Dwarf reconsider what he had said. Kili gave a start, and was suddenly quick to try and correct that he had meant it entirely respectably, but Tiatha's head had dropped to his chest, unable to stay away.


	3. The Lost Heirloom

When her eyes finally opened, Tiatha found she was still wrapped in the cloak. Thorin's cloak. It was thick with his musty smoky scent, and she lifted it to her nose. Heavy, however it was more empowering in person. She almost felt intrusive, something she had never had happen to her before. Being such a proud creature, it was odd to have felt demeaned from the King's scrutinizing stares, and she was ready to hate him. However, hating him was made difficult if he had her wrapped up in his cloak.

More cloaks were hanging over branches to her left, shielding her from the Dwarves at camp that she could hear bustling on the other side.

She threw the fur to the side, revealing her new body. Her hands went directly to her legs, new and so alien to be connected to her torso. They were soft, and almost felt fragile to her touch, skimming down further, fingers exploring her toes. But legs weren't the only change she bore. She no longer had a filmy coverage, and had acquired a chest, more defined in a humanly way.

Feeling unaccustomed to these changes, she pulled her hair from her back to try and cover it, and found that that was also different. Instead of her straight, flat pale blue hair, it was now a very fair blonde, and having never been this dry before it was very fine and wavy. The adjustment left her feeling although she had no control over this new form, but her interest was grasped when she noticed fabric to her right, folded messily on a rock beside the roots of the tree she was laying in.

When she picked it up, she found it was not one piece, but two; the first a white shirt, which was very loose when she had pulled it over her head, and the second she assumed were to go on her legs. That's how she'd seen the rest of the Dwarves wear these articles anyways. So with some fumbling, she had managed to pull them on without getting up, and maneuvering mostly with her upper body.

When they were on, she was panting and bewildered that it had been so hard. There was another piece though, under the clothes. A long leather strap with a metal piece at the end. She dismissed it, and then began trying to stand, the strange leather strap in hand still. Eventually she pulled herself up using the tree, but her legs were wobbly, and barely responded to the commands she was making.

Edging towards the cloaks, she released the tree as a base. With some effort, Tiatha managed to stand up well enough on her own. So reaching forward and pushing back a cloak, she took a step, and hissed at the blinding beams of the sun that burst through as she vaulted towards the earth, only resisting a face plant as her arms had outstretched first.

"Don't worry!" a voice assured her, and she was grasped under her arms, "We'll have yeh up in no time!" it promised, before giving her a heave and pulling her from the ground.

She was only lifted part of the way, and had to finish the action of standing herself. When she was turned around, she met the face of the Dwarf who had aided her. With his blonde hair, braided in selected places as well as either side of his mustache, it was Fili, grinning up at her. He hadn't released Tiatha, and instead was reaching up, steadying her by holding firmly to her forearms.

"How humiliating." She breathed. The Dwarf gave an understanding smile, and gestured his head sympathetically.

"M'sure no one saw m'lady." He assured her. And although it was clearly not true, it did make her feel a little better. "Why, I remember my first time walking!"

"Do not tease me." She warned, though there was a smile playing on her lips.

"But of course! I am not teasing you!" Fili laughed, and inclined his head before his eyes went to the leather strap in her hand. "Is there something wrong with your belt?" he asked, looking concerned.

"My belt…" she repeated, finally acquiring a word to pair with the object, "Only that I don't know what it's for." She confessed.

"Ah! Well the things are very tricky," he told her before extending one hand, the other still holding her steady, "If you could manage your balance, I would be happy to assist you with this _belt_." He offered.

For a moment Tiatha remained uncertain, but Fili's offer seemed honest enough, so she nodded and handed him the belt.

"Please." She invited.

He nodded once, taking the leather strap and waiting a moment as she steady herself, before leaning forward and wrapping his arms around her. It shocked her, and she inhaled sharply, but he returned to his original post standing before her, and was now fastening the end of the leather strap within the loop.

"Not too tight?" he asked, smiling smugly up at her. She shook her head.

"It's fine."

And he gave his curt nod of approval, still looking rather smug as he finished off the loop, and then reached up to offer his arm for balance again. Tiatha took it gratefully, allowing her breath to flow freely once again.

"Thank you. I never would have been able to sort that wretched thing out on my own." She gave him a sideways glance, as he regarded her from his lower height with a sideways smile.

"The pleasure is mine. And I might say that your legs suit you well, m'lady."

"You flatter me."

"Only words of truth. Are you hungry?"

She had to think about it, but found that she was indeed famished, so she nodded.

"How long have I been asleep?"

"About a day and a half?" he guessed roughly. The news shocked her, and for some reason also made her feel tired.

"And you guys didn't travel for that time?"

"No. We just made camp and kept it running." He shrugged, leading her along slowly, as she leaned heavily against him. He didn't seem to mind, and was holding up just fine against her weight. "You're in luck. Bofur here seems to be serving the chow." Fili remarked, gesturing with a jut of his chin towards the fire with a massive pot hanging over top of it.

"Bofur." He said, when they'd come near enough. "The lady is hungry." He announced. Bofur turned, nodding at Fili, and then turning to address Tiatha.

"OOhh, you are, are yeh?" he nodded, pointing the spoon at her, "Well, this stew here'll fill yeh right up lass! We've got some lizard tails, slugs, squirrel intestines…" he began listing off all manner of disgusting things, and Tiatha could feel her stomach churning uncomfortably.

"M'only jokin' lass! Jus' a stew, Rabbit, potatoes, carrots." he laughed, scooping the stew into a bowl and handing it off to one of the dwarves.

Fili chuckled, directing her to a log and helping her sit down on it gently. "I'll bring it." He said, giving her an assuring smile before returning to Bofur.

"Rest well, sleeping beauty?" a voice asked.

She turned sharply and smiled, to see Kili on the log next to her, apparently just finishing his bowl of stew.

"Well sleeping for two days I would certainly hope so."

"Perhaps you slept so well because you were having sweet dreams." He gave a smile with a tone of over the top sweetness that he was without question teasing. But she could see the ego behind that comment as well.

Tiatha examined him a moment, and her lips twitched as Fili returned, handing her the bowl.

"Yes," she agreed, "I believe I recalling seeing… A charming _blonde_ Dwarf a few times." She turned, giving Fili a fond smile. He picked up on what was going on immediately.

"Is that so?" he chuckled, "And what did this charming blonde Dwarf happen to be saying?"

"Ooh." She swooned, "Many sweet things." And then gave an overdone giggle, before shooting a sideways glance to Kili. He looked submissive, but it was obvious he was very aware of their little joke.

"How funny." He remarked flatly, though made no effort to fight back a grin, "S'pose it was a fair, dark haired one that brought you back to us though." Kili suggested playfully, throwing her a pointed wink.

"Let her eat before you smother her brother." Fili warned, though his voice was light.

Tiatha didn't reply or protest, only gave Kili a disciplined smirk that said 'Do as your told' with a cheeky play of the eyes as she lifted a spoonful to her mouth.

"Thorin's wishes were to speak with you immediately after you awoke, but I reckoned he could wait a little longer to get some food in you." Fili chuckled, taking his lit pipe to his lips. She regarded him with a smile, inclining her head.

"And my thanks to you for that."

"Not a problem." He tipped his head to her respectfully.

"So he will tell me of this quest."

Fili and Kili both gave a curt nod.

"Why I was required for it."

They hesitated, but nodded.

"And why _am_ I required for it?" she asked. Fili looked uncertain as to how to answer, so she quickly looked to Kili, who had opened his mouth, but also looked uncertain.

"Perhaps we'd best let him tell you." Fili provided, but Kili spoke unhesitating after.

"Says we shouldn' be talking to you of it." The younger Dwarf added quickly. Fili didn't look surprised, but didn't contribute further. Tiatha looked sharply between the two of them, trying to look unconcerned as she grinned, but she had a suspicion that Fili wasn't to be easily fooled by her tricks.

"Why's that?" she asked, deciding to go ahead with her casual performance. Fili was careful, but Kili spilled easily enough to her.

"Something about how we might talk you out of coming, that since you've got your…" he trailed off on his sentence and started over, "He said that it had to be presented right." Kili clarified, and wrinkled his nose with a furrow of his brow to brush it aside dismissively.

"What. Does he believe I'm planning to leave?" she asked. Kili made a face somewhere between a frown of disconcert, and a skeptical agreement. She laughed, which drew in the attention of both brothers. "I have already agreed, there should be no more convincing to be done."

Fili relaxed, and looked relieved to hear her actually say the words, and she turned in time to see the pleased look spread across Kili's face. She paused, before her lips twitched into a hesitant smile, a moment in which she was merely staring back at Kili's eyes, before curtly clearing her throat and turning her head.

"Then perhaps we best not make him wait longer." She decided, and the two Dwarves stood to aid her in the journey to wherever Thorin currently was.

They had helped her manoeuver across the camp, and although Thorin really wasn't far away, it had taken a fair bit of time for her to navigate. Her legs were still wobbly and weak, but with Kili and Fili, holding her hands and forearms raised above her heads, it was somewhat easier. She could feel Kili watching her intently, and he was always prepared to leap forward with ready arms when she stumbled over something.

When they came, Tiatha's eyes were greeted by not only the Dwarf, but also a Wizard. Gandalf was sitting against the knot on a tree, and Thorin was standing, one foot up on the stump of a tree that had been chopped down. He turned, looking her up and down skeptically while Gandalf puffed on his pipe behind him.

"The River-Maiden." Thorin said, and respectfully inclined his head, though his voice didn't sound entirely welcoming, and there was an underlying displeasure at seeing her, as if her presence made him tense and uncomfortable. Her nose wrinkled, as he referred to her by species, although she was a common breed, and chose not to give him the satisfaction of an immediate response.

"Gandalf, these legs you have given me are faulty." She announced, her eyes deliberately looking at Thorin until half way through her sentence, in which she fully delivered Gandalf her attention.

Gandalf had a knowing, but distant grin, and he blew a round puff of smoke before he spoke. "Well I'm afraid you'll just have to be stuck with them forever more then." He said, and the corners of his eyes wrinkled and he smiled merrily. Tiatha let her head drift to the side as she returned his knowing smile, before finally addressing Thorin, who had been watching the exchange.

"Yes." She replied to him finally, sweetly parting her lips as she acknowledged him. His eyes gave her a once over again when he tried to decipher her intents before speaking. Kili helped her become comfortably seated on a rock, as his uncle began.

"As you know we're on a quest." He began slowly walking with his hands folded behind his back, and his chest puffed out with his natural majesty. He was very serious, and although he held an aura of power in a single glance, there was deep sadness in his eyes. His eyes were dark, and weighed down by his stern brow, ears obscured by his hair, streaked grey at the sides but braided down in shoulders in two places. He had a beard, not long, but thick and well-kept enough to follow up his jawline.

"Are you listening?" Thorin's growling voice pulled her from her thoughts.

"Yes." She lied without batting an eye. She'd hardly heard a word he said, too busy taking in his scent. She had been correct, in that it was much more compelling in person. That smell of freshly upturned earth combined with simmering smoke.

"I've already agreed to come." She supplied quickly. Again, Thorin wore that look of confusion, but it was also scornful. He sent a long stare to Gandalf, who inclined his head to encourage them to continue.

"It could be a very long journey. You will have to do without your luxuries," he paused a moment, perhaps to consider what luxuries she'd even _had_ in her pond to begin with, "You will not be catered to, but you are important to this quest nonetheless." He said, his voice harsh but careful.

Tiatha's eyes flashed when he mentioned her importance, "Important? Why?" she asked, tilting her head with a smile in her vainness. He looked to Gandalf again, his annoyance clear.

"Impossible." He growled. "She's only playing tricks on us, she could be but a child!" he complained, openly dismissing her.

"A child!" she exclaimed shrilly. "I am surely no child."

"Then you behave nearly as such! Your disregard for this journey-"

"I have no disregard-"

"Just like an elf-"

"My kin is rarer than that of the elves-"

"And it may even be worse!"

She raised her shoulders and hissed loudly, but before she could bite back Gandalf intruded quickly.

"Thorin, if you wish to retrieve the lost heirlooms of your kind you must work with Tiatha soundly." He spoke as if scolding, but also held a light of reason to his voice so as not to offend the King's proudness.

"And I wouldn't be surprised if she was older than even you…" he added, a mischievous tone with a knowing smile, slipping his pipe back between his lips. Tiatha exhaled slowly as an unsettled silence fell across them all.

"What is your lost heirloom?" her voice cut through, and Thorin returned his dark glowering eyes to her and spoke in a low haunting voice.

"It is called Nauglamir…"


End file.
